The Color of Purple (Indo ver)
by ICantFindAnotherName
Summary: Di awali dengan misi yang terdengar mudah. Namun sesuatu terjadi, membuat 2 anggota TAPOPS terpisah. Salah satunya terluka, dan yang lain harus membuat keputusan agar bisa bertahan hidup.


**The Color of Purple, a BoBoiBoy fanfic**

 **Boboiboy Animonsta**

 **Genre: Action, Frienship, kinda angst?**

 **Rated T (mungkin bakal berubah nanti)**

 **Warning: (kinda) Dark fic?, slow built and even slower update.**

..

..

"Keris Petir!"

"Jari Bayang!"

Boboiboy Petir melesat menuju Fang dengan keris perit di tangannya, Boboiboy Petir pikir Fang akan melancarkan serangan jarak jauh, tapi bayangan itu tetap mengelilingi Fang bagaikan penjaga. Boboiboy Petir mengayunkan kerisnya ke sisi kiri Fang yang segera ditahan oleh jari bayang. Fang akan menyerang sisi terbuka Boboiboy Petir tapi sang pengendali elemen menghalaunya dengan keris petir lainnya.

Sadar keadaanya tidak menguntungkan, Boboiboy Petir berubah menjadi Boboiboy Angin dan menciptakan pelindung angin. Fang terpaksa melepaskan genggamannya pada keris petir dan mundur untuk menghindari angin yang dapat mengiris kulit itu. Boboiboy Angin tersenyum dan terbang tinggi untuk membuat jarak sebelum melancarkan serangannya.

"Cakram Udara!"

Fang menghindari serangan itu, bahkan sempat memanggil Elang Bayang untuk memulai pertandingan udara. Namun Boboiboy sudah menebak gerakan itu dan dengan sigap melancarkan serangan lain sebelum Fang melakukannya.

Fang bereaksi dengan cepat. Dia membungkus tangannya dengan kekuatan bayangannya dan menghadang balik Boboiboy Angin. Boboiboy Angin menyiapkan serangan balasan ketika Fang mengelak dan menyerang balik. Yang tidak disiapkannya adalah ketika sang pengendali bayangan justru menahan serangan itu dengan tangan kirinya, kemudian dengan tangan kanan yang dibaluti dan diperkuat oleh kekuatan bayangnya meninju tepat di perut sang pengendali elemen.

Boboiboy Angin melenguh ketika seluruh napasnya terpukul keluar dan ia jatuh dengan cepat menuju tanah. Meskipun begitu, ia masih cukup teliti dan menyadari Elang Bayang meluncur dengan cepat untuk menyerangnya. Dia berubah wujud menjadi Boboiboy Tanah dan membuat pelindung tanah untuk menangkis serangan Elang Bayang dan melindungi tubuhnya sebelum ia benar-benar terhempas ke tanah yang keras. Boboiboy Tanah segera bangkit sambil mengatur napasnya kembali sambil tetap mengawasi keadaan disekitarnya. Debu yang tercipta akibat pendaratan mendadaknya tadi membuat keberadannya sulit diketahui, namun begitu juga Fang.

Suara sesuatu memotong udara dengan cepat terdengar sesaat dan Boboiboy Tanah segera menciptakan pelindung tanah untuk menahan tusukan jari bayang. Serangan itu tidak sekuat yang Boboiboy kira, normalnya akan membutuhkan lebih banyak usaha untuk menghentikan serangan seperti itu. Boboiboy menarik napas tajam, jangan-jangan Fang terluka lebih parah Karena serangan tadi? Boboiboy segera berlari mengitari pelindung tanahnya dan melihat Fang di tengah debu yang tersibakkan oleh serangan sebelumnya, tersenyum. Boboiboy bisa melihat bayangan tipis di bawah kaki Fang tersebar panjang, hingga di bawah kakinya.

"Cengkraman Bayang!"

Boboiboy tidak punya waktu untuk bereaksi ketika bayangan hitam muncul seketika mengelilingi dan membalutnya dalam genggaman yang kuat. Tidak bisa bergerak dan melepaskan diri, dirinya sekarang adalah sasaran mudah.

"Kena kau. Harimau Bayang!"

Boboiboy melihat Fang menyatukan tangannya membentuk kepala seekor harimau dan hewan buas itu muncul dengan tubuh diselimuti aura hitam dan mata merah menyala. Boboiboy juga melihat tangan kiri Fang yang tak lagi di tutupi oleh sarung tangan yang pasti telah hancur oleh serangan angin tadi… Ah, Boboiboy harap yang berwarna merah itu bukan darah. Dan ketika Boboiboy kembali melihat Harimau Bayang, hewan itu sedang setengah jalan untuk menerjangnya setelah perintah dari majikannya.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup!" seru sebuah suara. Boboboy dan Fang (yang sempat menghentikan serangannya) menoleh ke asal suara. Tampaklah sebuah layar hologram raksasa dihadapan mereka dan mereka bisa melihat Kokoci, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal di dalamnya. "Waktu habis."

"Ha! Aku menang!" seru Fang penuh kemenangan. Di sampingnya, Harimau Bayang perlahan menghilang. Begitu juga Cengkraman Bayang. Boboiboy menghela napas saat ia kembali ke wujud semula, sementara Fang masih bersorak gembira sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. "Kau masuk dalam jebakan ku dan tidak bisa bergerak. 1 poin untukku."

Boboiboy mendengus. Kalah sih biasa, tapi sikap Fang membuatnya sedikit kesal. "Iya, iya."

"Hm? Kau kesal ya karena kalah dariku?" Fang tersenyum mengejek.

"Tidak juga." Kilah Boboiboy sambil menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang terkena debu. "Tadi kan juga aku menang, jadi skor kita sama. Kau belum benar-benar menang."

"Heh, bermulut besar. Ayo lanjut ke ronde selanjutnya, kali ini mode infinity time!"

"Hey, kau lupa ya terakhir kali kalian menggunakan mode waktu tidak terbatas? Kalian bertarung sampai berjam-jam!" ucap Ying tidak habis pikir.

"Lagipula, latihan memang tidak boleh berlebihan. Alih-alih berguna, justru akan merugikan tubuh." Jelas Yaya lembut.

"Hah, betul apa kata Yaya tu. Makanya harus seperti aku, latihan secukupnya dan santai seterusnya!" tambah Gopal dengan bangga.

"Heleh, kau justru gak pernah latihan sama sekali kan." Bantah Boboiboy datar. Di jawab dengan cengiran tanpa dosa khas Gopal.

"Hmph, yang jelas pertarungan tadi aku yang menang. Dan bakalan terus begitu." Kata Fang menyilangkan tangannya dengan angkuh, menyembunyikan tangan kirinya yang cedera.

"Tadi itu Karena kau terluka. Lain kali aku tidak akan segan-segan."

"Coba saja."

"Oh lihat saja nanti!"

"Sekarang juga boleh!"

"Hentikan itu!" bentak Kokoci tiba-tiba. "Tadi itu memang pertarungan yang hebat, tapi kalian berdua sama-sama sembrono! Kamu tidak boleh lemah dan lengah ketika menghadapi musuh, meskipun mereka terluka Boboiboy. Dan Fang, terluka Karena serangan lawan saja harus dihindari tapi kamu malah sengaja menerimanya. Musuh tidak akan segan-segan mengeksplotasi kelemahanmu." Omel Kokoci.

"Baik, Commander." Ucap Boboiboy pelan, sementara Fang hanya mendengus sambil membisikkan 'Tapi aku menang.' yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Sudahlah. Latihan pertempuran sudah usai. Kalian boleh istirahat." Perintah Kokoci menyudahi percakapan mereka. "Dan Fang, obati tanganmu. Meskipun sedang libur, kita harus waspada dan siaga."

Boboiboy dan Fang dengan sigap memberi hormat, dan layar itu menghilang dalam sekejap. Langit dan tanah tiba-tiba memburam sebelum menghilang perlahan, menampakkan dinding putih dan langit-langit yang tinggi dengan warna yang sama. Ruangan itu begitu besar hingga Boboiboy merasa tidak nyaman berlama-lama di dalamnya. Mereka menuju pintu keluar dengan segera.

Keadaan sunyi, sampai Boboiboy melihat ekspresi Fang.

"Segitu senangnya karena mengalahkanku?" ucap Boboiboy memecah keheningan, menyadari senyum yang tersungging di bibir Fang. Senyum itu sah-sah saja karena Fang sendiri jarang tersenyum selain ketika menikmati donat lobak merah kesukaannya, tapi tepat setelah mengalahkannya? Sama sekali tidak oke.

Fang ber-hm sesaat. "Sebenarnya, yep, aku segitu senangnya," Fang tersenyum dengan angkuhnya pada Boboiboy, membuat dahi si anak Malaysia berkedut kesal. "Tapi aku lebih senang lagi karena kupikir akhirnya aku bisa menangani pertarungan jarak dekat lebih baik. Menggabungkan gaya bertarung jarak jauh dan dekat itu sulit, tapi ternyata sangat efektif."

Boboiboy ber-hm juga, memikirkan kata-kata Fang. Dia setuju Fang cukup kesulitan ketika dihadapkan dengan pertarungan jarak dekat. Tak seperti dirinya yang biasa menggunakan tubuhnya dalam serangan, Fang lebih banyak menggunakan kekuatannya; memanggil hewan bayangan dan mengandalkan mereka untuk menyerang atau melancarkan serangan jarak jauh seperti Tusukan Jari Bayang.

Di pertarungan tadi, Fang mencoba untuk lebih frontal dan tidak segan menggunakan tinjunya untuk menyerang. Boboiboy mengelus perutnya yang samar-samar masih terasa sakit akibat serangan yang, bisa dia akui, cukup efektif dan ampuh. Boboiboy bisa saja bersikap jujur dan memuji taktik temannya itu, kalau saja bukan karena sesuatu.

"Tapi kau melukai dirimu sendiri." Ucap Boboiboy lirih. Hal itu sudah mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi. "Seharusnya kau bisa menghindari itu kan."

"Itu bagian dari strategiku. Kau sama sekali tidak menyangkanya bukan. Lagipula berkat itu aku bisa mendaratkan serangan padamu." Ucap Fang menyeringai puas.

"Tapi kau. Melukai. Dirimu. Sendiri." Ulang Boboiboy keras. "Itu bukan strategi, tapi ceroboh. Paling tidak gunakan kekuatan level 2."

Fang menghentikan langkahnya, dan menatap Boboiboy dengan dahi mengkerut dan ekspresi masam. "Maksudmu, aku harus menggunakan kekuatan level 2-ku supaya bisa menyaingimu? Meskipun kau hanya menggunakan level 1?"

"Bukan itu maksudku." Kenapa malah ke arah situ? "Aku Cuma tidak mau melukaimu seperti tadi."

"Heh, itu hanya luka kecil. Memangnya kau sekuat apa." Fang membuang muka dan mulai berjalan kembali.

"Luka kecil, eh?" Boboiboy menghentikan Fang dengan menangkap tangan kiri Fang dan mengangkatnya ke udara. Sarung tangan yang membalut tangan itu robek sana-sini akibat potongan angin, bahkan terdapat banyak goresan dan beberapa diantaranya mengeluarkan darah. Dan dari reaksi Fang yang berusaha menahan rasa sakit saat Boboiboy melakukannya, tangan itu juga pasti terkilir. Rasa bersalah mengembang dalam benaknya, tapi juga ada amarah di sana. "Apanya yang kecil, kau harus segera ke ruang perawatan! Sebaiknya kau ikuti saran Kokoci dan jangan lakukan itu lagi."

"Kau ini cerewet sekali sih," Fang menepis tangannya untuk melepaskan diri dari Boboiboy. Menatap Boboiboy dengan tajam, Fang menekan kalimatnya dengan keras. "Aku menang, itulah yang penting."

Dengan dengusan kesal, Fang kembali melangkah, kali ini lebih cepat. Boboiboy hanya bisa menatap punggung yang mulai menjauh itu dan menghela napas. Tentu saja, memang apa alasan mereka berdua tidak pernah cocok satu sama lain? Fang selalu keras kepala dan tidak mau kalah.

..

..

Fang melangkah menuju kamarnya. Pintu bergeser tanpa perlu ia membukanya. Jubah ungu favoritnya dilempar begitu saja, sedangkan jam kuasa dan sarung tangannya diletakkan diatas tempat tidur (ia cukup menaikkan wristbandnya). Tangan kiri tampak lemas disisinya selagi ia membuka kotak P3K dan membersihkan lukanya sebelum mengeluarkan semacam krim berwarna biru muda. Fang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dan mengolesi luka goresan di tangan kirinya, sambil berusaha menahan perih. Luka gores yang menganga itu perlahan menutup, dengan sensasi dingin saat kulit dan jaringan bersatu kembali. Terasa ganjil, lebih dominan geli dan gatal. Tapi tetap ganjil.

Dalam sekejap, luka goresan kecil yang dibesar-besarkan Boboiboy itu tertutup semuanya. Serahkan kepada teknologi alien untuk menyembuhkan luka sepele seperti itu, tapi bagaimana dengan luka dalam? Fang kemudian mencoba menggerakkan tangannya. Ouch. Paling tidak, pasti terkilir.

Sebelumnya tidak sesakit ini, mungkin akhirnya adrenaline yang tadi memenuhi system dan menajamkan insting bertarungnya telah hilang. Fang menarik napas dalam, rasa letih dan sakit mulai terasa. Sparring dengan rivalnya itu memang selalu meletihkan sekaligus menegangkan. Tidak banyak yang bisa membuatnya merasa seperti itu, bahkan dalam tahun-tahunnya di luar angkasa. Tentu saja jika ia tidak menghitung Kapten Kaizo (Meskipun bukan dibawah komandonya lagi, Fang merasa sulit melepaskan panggilan itu).

Fang jadi teringat akan abangnya. Akan latihan keras darinya. Akan prinsipnya tentang pertarungan dan kemenangan.

Kemudian Fang teringat ekspresi Boboiboy. Matanya terlihat cemas. Kata-katanya yang terdengar tulus.

 _"Tapi kau. Melukai. Dirimu. Sendiri."_

Fang mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Tapi aku menang… Kenapa dia bereaksi seperti itu?" Fang menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur, lupa untuk berhati-hati dengan tangan kirinya dan membuatnya berdesis karena sakit tapi itu bukan hal yang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini. "Kesal? … Karena kalah? Iri? Dia mau membuatku merasa ini ide yang buruk? Supaya aku tidak bisa jadi lebih kuat? Khawatir…? …"

Suara jam tangannya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi mengejutkannya, sekaligus menghentikan racauan yang tanpa sadar di lakukannya. Dengan sedikit usaha ekstra, ia menekan tombol di jam tangannya untuk menerima panggilan itu. Hologram Yaya muncul di hadapannya.

"Maaf Fang, apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak juga. Ada apa?"

"Mungkin kau mau ke ruang utama, Kapten Kaizo menghubungi kapal ini."

'Abang?'

"Aku akan segera ke sana."

"Baiklah."

Transmisi terputus. Fang segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, kali ini ingat untuk berhati-hati. Ia membuka laci lemarinya dan mengeluarkan sarung tangan cadangannya dan memakainya dengan perlahan. Fang tidak akan sehati-hati itu di depan orang lain berkat gengsinya yang besar, tapi setidaknya dia tau untuk tidak memperlakukan luka dengan sembarangan paling tidak saat dia sedang sendiri. Wristband panjang yang menyambung sarung tangannya dengan sempurna menutupi memar di pergelangan tangannya.

Sebelum keluar, ia tak lupa mengambil sarung tangannya yang lama dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah kemudian keluar dari kamar menuju ruang komando.

Sesampainya di ruang komando, Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, Gopal dan Komandan Kokoci (atau Kokoci, terserah.) sudah berkumpul. Seperti biasa, Fang masuk tanpa menyapa dan orang-orang (dan alien) maklum saja. Namun Fang bisa merasakan Boboiboy menatapnya agak lama, sebelum mengembalikan perhatiannya pada layar besar kapal. Fang pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Semua anggota sudah berkumpul. Baiklah Kapten Kaizo, jadi apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Komandan Kokoci. Mungkin basa-basi sudah dilakukan sebelum Fang datang, kalau memang ada.

"Aku menghubungi kapal ini untuk menawarkan misi latihan." Ucap Kapten Kaizo.

"Misi latihan?" tanya Ying bingung, mewakili apa yang ada di kepala setiap makhluk di tempat itu kecuali Komandan Kokoci dan Fang yang sudah mengetahui bahkan menjalaninya.

"Itu adalah misi bebas yang bisa diambil ketika sedang senggang. Perintahnya bisa berbagai macam, dari mengumpulkan berbagai sumber sampai menangkap alien penjahat," Jelas Komandan Kokoci. "Misi itu sendiri tidak sulit tapi biasanya misi itu mempunyai kriteria khusus untuk meningkatkan kesulitan dan, nantinya, keahlian si pelaksana. Misi ini bisa dilakukan berkali-kali, makanya disebut misi latihan."

"Dey, buat apa melakukan misi ketika sedang berlibur? Kalau sedang libur ya bersantailah." Tukas Gopal tidak habis pikir, seperti itu adalah hal paling konyol di seluruh jagad raya.

Fang memutar bola matanya. "Yah, beberapa dari kita memilih untuk menggunakan waktunya lebih baik darimu." Cibir Fang. "Apa ada misi baru, Kapten?"

Kapten Kaizo diam sejenak. Entah kenapa Fang merasa abangnya sedang menatapnya, terutama tangan kirinya. Sial. "Misi level 3 belum diperbarui, tidak sampai kalian mencapai pangkat tertentu."

"Hah, level 3? Terdengar rendah." Ucap Boboiboy melirik Fang dengan tatapan mengejek. "Apa itu level dimana kami harus memakai helm jamur?"

"ITU HELM KESELAMATAN!" seru Fang kesal, dan itu membuat kawan-kawannya tertawa riuh. Fang sekarang ragu apa bocah mengesalkan ini memang mengkhawatirkannya tadi. Tapi, Fang diam-diam mengakui, ini lebih baik ketimbang sorot cemas sebelumnya.

"Misi level 3 tersulit ialah mengalahkan alien dengan tubuh batu sekuat baja yang bisa memuntahkan lava, di sebuah planet dimana semuanya tidak stabil dan sedikit getaran saja pada komponen yang terdapat di sana bisa menciptakan ledakan dengan kekuatan dahsyat. Solo." Ucapan Kapten Kaizo sontak menghentikan gelak tertahan mereka. Fang tersenyum puas ketika melihat Boboiboy dan yang lainnya ternganga mendengar penjelasan misi itu. Hah, level rendah kata mereka. "Jika itu terdengar mudah bagi kalian, mungkin level selanjutnya akan lebih menantang."

"Ahaha, tidak terima kasih." Kata Ying dengan tawa gugup, mengirimkan lirikan pada Yaya yang mengangguk dengan senyum canggung. Sedangkan Gopal bertingkah seperti akan pingsan sambil berdiri.

"Eenng… Apa tidak ada misi yang lebih mudah?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Mengingat kalian masih baru di pasukan ini, aku punya misi yang tepat." Sebuah planet yang asing bahkan bagi Fang muncul di layar: planet berwarna putih terang, hampir terlihat bersinar. "Ini adalah misi latihan level 2. Kalian harus mencari dan mengambil sumber obat-obatan di planet ini."

"Level 2? Bukan kah biasanya dimulai dari level 1 dulu?" ucap Ying heran.

"Dengan kemampuan kalian, level 1 akan terlalu mudah. Aku percaya level ini juga tidak begitu sulit untuk kalian sebagai pemanasan dan coba-coba."

"Kami cukup mengambilnya saja?" tanya Yaya.

"Begitulah. Mungkin kalian akan berhadapan dengan penghuni local, tapi aku tau itu bukan suatu masalah bagi kalian."

"Penghuni local seperti apa?" tanya Gopal sudah bergetar duluan.

"Kalian bisa mengetahuinya di saat menerimanya."

Padahal sudah mencapai level 3, tapi Fang tidak mengenali misi seperti itu. Mungkin itu misi yang baru ditambahkan. Meskipun begitu tetap saja itu adalah misi level 2, mengambilnya tidak akan memberi tantangan berarti padanya. Boboiboy dan yang lain boleh saja melakukannya, tapi Fang lebih memilih untuk melakukan misi sesuai levelnya meski harus sendiri.

"Kedengarannya menarik! Aku mau coba." Ucap Boboiboy terlihat bersemangat.

"Dey! Bukannya tadi kau baru selesai berlatih dengan Fang?"

"Aku ingin melatih kekuatan baruku. Aku ingin bisa menggunakannya seoptimal mungkin." Jawab Boboiboy sambil menatap jam kuasanya, kemudian pada Fang yang diterima sebagai tantangan. Boleh saja, Fang tidak akan kalah.

"Bagus. Data misi sudah kukirimkan." Ucap Kapten Kaizo, bersamaan dengan suara dentingan yang terdengar dari tablet yang dipegang oleh Komandan Kokoci.

"Wey, wey! Tunggu dulu, Boboiboy memang bilang mau pergi tapi kami tidak!" ucap Gopal panik, sambil melirik Yaya dan Ying untuk dukungan.

"Sebenarnya kami tidak keberatan dengan latihan." Jawab Yaya tersenyum.

"Yeah! Lagipula aku bosan kalau disini terus, dan misi latihan terdengar menantang." Lanjut Ying bersemangat. Fang diam-diam mengiyakan, setelah lama di luar angkasa kau akan bosan dengan pemandangan bintang yang sama setiap harinya. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Fang mendadak rindu dengan pemandangan di Bumi.

"Aaah! Aku tidak akan ikut! Kalian saja yang pergi, aku akan tetap di sini, menikmati liburanku." Ucap Gopal.

"Oh iya, aku lupa mengingatkan," kata Komandan Kokoci tiba-tiba, dengan tablet misi ditangannya. "Misi latihan memberi upah dengan uang juga, tapi jika…"

"Aku ikut!" seru Gopal cepat. "Boboiboy, jangan bersantai saja mentang-mentang sedang liburan, dasar pemalas! Ada uang— misi menanti kita. Ayo!" Gopal kemudian bergegas keluar dari ruang komando, mungkin untuk menemukan Ochobot.

"Ugh, dia mulai lagi…" keluh Boboiboy memutar bola matanya, sebelum mengambil tablet misi dari tangan Komandan Kokoci dan segera mengejar Gopal yang sudah tak terdengar lagi langkah kakinya. Yaya dan Ying pergi menyusul mereka tak lama kemudian, tentu saja setelah memberi hormat kepada Kapten Kaizo dan Komandan Kokoci.

...

...

Komandan Kokoci hanya bisa menutup wajah melihat tingkah Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya. Berbeda dengan Fang yang telah bergabung dengan TAPOPS sejak kecil, Boboiboy dkk tidak memiliki latar belakang militer. Mereka memang prajurit yang hebat, namun sikap mereka masih memerlukan perbaikan. Komandan Kokoci berusaha memaklumi hal itu, tapi ketika hal seperti ini terjadi; tidak memberi hormat pada atasan dan pergi sebelum diperbolehkan, ia hanya bisa menghela napas dalam.

"Mereka sangat bersemangat." Ucap Komandan Kokoci pelan, sekedar untuk menutupi malu.

"Terlalu bersemangat malah." Timpal Fang dengan nada datar. "Apa komandan yakin memperbolehkan mereka melakukan misi level 2?"

Komandan Kokoci berpikir sejenak. Misi level 2 memerlukan kemampuan untuk mengikuti arahan dengan tepat dan memiliki ketentuan-ketentuan yang unik. Boboiboy dkk mungkin akan mengalami kesulitan dalam menghadapinya. Tapi, "itu merupakan latihan yang tepat untuk mereka." Jawab Komandan Kokoci kalem. "Aku rasa aku tau apa alasan dari Kapten Kaizo memberikan misi ini pada mereka. Mereka akan dipaksa untuk berkembang lebih cepat daripada yang lain."

"Benar. Kita tidak tahu akan ada ancaman seperti apa nantinya. Barisan depan pasukan kita memerlukan prajurit berbakat seperti mereka secepatnya." Tambah Kapten Kaizo.

"Hm, benar juga." Respon Fang setuju. "Kalau begitu, Komandan, saya pun ingin melakukan misi level 3."

Komandan Kokoci mengangguk. Fang adalah prajurit yang giat dan juga berbakat. Dengan bergabungnya Boboiboy, semangat membara yang ada padanya semakin membesar. Dia tidak sabar melihat perkembangan mereka berdua. "Tentu saja, kebetulan ada—"

"Tunggu dulu." Potong Kapten Kaizo cepat. "Komandan, saya sarankan Pang untuk melaksanakan misi bersama Boboiboy."

Komandan Kokoci menatap Kapten Kaizo dengan ekspresi serius, membuatnya tidak sadar dengan Fang yang menegak. "Apa ada alasannya?"

"Aku ingin Pang mengawasi perkembangan Boboiboy dan belajar darinya." Jawab Kapten Kaizo tanpa ragu.

Komandan Kokoci mengernyitkan dahi. Tapi sebelum ia mengatakan sesuatu, Fang mengalahkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Kapten, dengan seluruh hormat," ucap Fang dengan nada tercekat. Komandan Kokoci bisa melihat bahasa tubuh yang tegang darinya. "kurasa itu tidak perlu. Kapten sendiri bilang misi itu cukup mudah untuk mereka laksanakan. Lagipula level misi itu terlalu rendah untukku, lebih baik aku menggunakan waktuku untuk melaksanakan misi yang sesuai dengan level—"

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan lengan kirimu." Potong Kapten Kaizo dengan nada dingin. Kata-kata itu membuat Fang tersentak dan sontak menyembunyikan tangan kirinya dibalik tubuhnya. "Kudengar kau berlatih dengan Boboiboy sebelum ini. Kau terluka saat berlatih dengannya?"

"Apa benar, Fang?" Tanya Komandan Kokoci khawatir. Ia tau Fang tadi sengaja menerima serangan Boboiboy, tapi melihat sikap Fang setelahnya, Komandan Kokoci pikir itu hanya luka ringan.

"Hanya luka kecil, Kapten. Tidak masalah." Jawab Fang berusaha terdengar yakin. Namun Komandan Kokoci bisa melihat betapa tegang tubuhnya dan bagaimana tangan kanannya mencengkram lengan kirinya.

"Tidak penting apakah itu luka ringan atau berat. Kau masih belum cukup kuat." Tegas Kapten Kaizo tanpa ampun. "Level misi-mu memang lebih tinggi, tapi kau masih lebih lemah daripada Boboiboy."

Fang membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, membantah bahwa itu tidak benar, menyebutkan semua prestasi yang dicapainya, Komandan Kokoci bisa merasakannya bahwa Fang berusaha melawan. Namun akhirnya Fang menunduk, menutupi ekspresinya saat pundaknya merendah dalam kekalahan dan dengan pelan mengatakan, "baik, Kapten."

..

..

A/N: Hello! :D

Fic ini bakalan lebih berfokus sama Fang, bocah alien insecure yang underappreciated (_). Ku sayang banget sama dia, tapi di fic ini dia bakalan menderita lol.

Makasih udh sempat-sempatin baca. Ku bakal coba rajin apdet supaya ni fic gak bernasib sama kayak 3 fic lainnya (pray with me (;;)). Jangan lupa RnR, biar ku makin semangat ヽ()/

Have a nice day, guys~ Bye-o!


End file.
